


Life is Hard

by LadyRedinWaiting



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedinWaiting/pseuds/LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Will has no friends in college but then he meets Hannibal. He learns that Hannibal is killer but this turns him on. Will and Hannibal get to know each other and become closer to each other. Warning this story will have murder, gore and Male on Male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adjusting to College

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Warning this chapter has murder, gore, and a bit sexual content. Enjoy!

Will Graham is a freshmen in college and he is different from the rest of the population. He has pure empathy towards murders but he has yet to learn this. He has a gloomy family history. When, Will was ten when all these events happened in his life. His father was a detective and he got killed in a raid. Then, a few month later his mother killed herself with his father gun. Will walked inside the house and saw his mother's dead body. He had to call 911 after his life was never the same.

Jack Crawford is Will's father partner and he took Will in. Jack and Bella couldn't have children and Will needed a home. He was always a shy child and didn't have friend. This worried the couple and took him to psychologist to help him with the grieve. Will showed little to no emotions. They were lovely parents and they cared for Will as if he was their son.

Will applied to many colleges and he got into his first choice. Then, the family gets bad news of Bella's cancer. She is diagnosed with lung cancer and she never smoked a day in her life. Will wanted to stay home to help the family but Bella would not have it. They said their goodbyes and sent Will to his college. They couldn't be with Will because Bella needed to start treatment at the same day he is moving in.

Will majors in Crime Justice because he wants to be a detective like his father. He wanted to make his parents proud. He feels alone when he moves to his dorm. No one helped move in and he feels like an outsider. He asked for a single and he did get it. He needs the quiet to concentrate and he didn't interact with people well. He knows that he is anti-social but he still needs to learn to deal with it. He is on some medication but it never helped him.

Will Graham is tall, has somewhat long curly hair, greenish blue eyes, he wears glasses and always plaid shirts. He is very awkward with people and didn't even like that his floor is co-ed. This makes him very uncomfortable in many different ways. He still didn't know what his sexuality is and he didn't want to see people walking around half naked. He just wants to be left alone for the next four years.

The first week of classes were hard for Will and he didn't know how to make friends. However, one fateful day he meets someone that is interesting him.

Hannibal is a graduate psychology students that is getting his doctrine in psychology. He helps at his college all time with students that need someone to talk to about their issues. He really comes to college to look for more victims and dinner options. One day, he sees a young man that is alone but he seems he wants company. He is sitting under a treeing and reading a novel of some sort. He walks over to the young man and it takes him a while to notices Hannibal. He seems to be in his own mind.

Will looks up and sees a very attractive man standing in his light. He is tall, sandy blond hair, dark brown eyes, and he notes that he is wearing a suit of some sort."Oh? Hello?" Will says in a questionable tone and wonder why someone would walk over to him.

"Hello, my name is Hannibal Lecter. You look you could use some company. Can I join you?" He asks and slowly sits next to him. He wonders what the young man is reading.

"Sure? I am Will Graham. Why are you talking me?" Will questions this man's actions because no ever talked to him not even in classes. His body shakes and wants this person to leave him alone.

"It is nice to meet you Will. You looked lonely and you look cute to." Hannibal grins at him and touches his face. He is drawn to this young man.

Will pulls back from Hannibal and didn't want this. He didn't know this person and he didn't like when people touched him." What are you doing?" He becomes confused and thought that maybe he should run away from Hannibal.

"I am sorry. I wanted to touch you to make sure you were real. You look like a fallen angel who is going to steal my heart." Hannibal says and keeps eye contact with Will. He gives Will a smirk.

"What? Are you hitting on me? I am so confused and I have to go to class. Sorry, Hannibal we can talk another time." Will says and is about to leave. He feels Hannibal take his hand and stops.

"Wait, can I have your number? I really would like you to talk. We can talk about anything you want Will." Hannibal asks in husky voice and sees Will is blushing. Yet, he is pull away from him.

"Sure, here just put into my phone. I am not good with remembering numbers." He hands Hannibal his cell phone and doesn't understand why he would do that. Maybe, he wants a friend so bad that he will allow a stranger give him his cell phone.

"And your number?" Hannibal asks as he hands back the phone.

"Right. Umm 443-2498. I really have to go. Bye, Hannibal." He says as he runs to his class, and he smiles a little. He like Hannibal just a little bit.

Hannibal is happy because he might make a new friend. Will is someone who he will appreciate and make him his friend. They will meet again fate will make sure it. He spots a beautiful brunette who looks delectable and she might do good for dinner. Hannibal walks over to her and turns on his charm. He found his new victim and he will have fun with her. He gets enough information about her and even tells her that he wants to go out with her. He plans to meet her tonight outside her dorm.

Will is in classes all night, he gets out of classes, and it is pitch black. Most students, are in their rooms expect him. He feels a bit nervous and feels like something bad will happen to him if he stay outside any longer. His body seems to be slowly down and his breath becomes short. He could feel that there is danger near. Then, from a distance he hears mumbles from a dark corner of the college. He walks towards the noise and then he is shocked in what he is seeing. He mind goes back to the time when his mother died. All he remember in that event is blood on his hands and the presence of death . He wants to see what will happen next and tries to stay hidden. Will's breathing is loud and he gets caught.

Hannibal couldn't wait any longer for his woman and he is ready to kill. He grabs her and takes her to the darkest part of the college. One of the places where he kills and gets his dinners arranged. He leans for a kiss but then, slits her throat and is careful not to injury any parts that he wants to harvest. She bleeds and she wants to scream but Hannibal will not have it. He gags her mouth as he does this she is gurgling her blood in her throat.

"You are acting rude. That is not nice. You are so pretty but yet annoy. I just want your liver, heart, and possible lungs." Hannibal says to the dying woman but then he hears someone creeping on him. "Hello? Who is there?" He ask the unknown figure and hopes that this won't end with two dead bodies. His sense could smell that is a male who is sweating a great deal. They were nervous and they didn't want to come out. "Please. I will not hurt you." He says in a soothing tone.

"Hannibal s that you? What are you doing?" Will keeps his distances at first and slowly goes near him. Death is calling him and he want to take a look at it. He is turned on by the blood and the gore. He masturbated to horror movies but this is the real thing. He wanted to watch Hannibal and he could feel himself getting hard. His body becomes over heated and needy of seeing more gore.

"Hello, Will. What are you doing here? It is not safe for you to be here. There are killer who come out at this time." He smiles at Will and feels like he can trust him just for a moment. " Why are you not shocked? Oh my, Will do you like watching me kill this poor woman?" Hannibal notes Will's boner and smirks. This Will likes gore which means they have a lot in common.

"What? No! Keep working." Will's personality changes, he commands Hannibal to work and he wants to see more. He could feel his blood engorging his cock. The woman is dead but there is so much blood and he can smell the warm blood. The gore makes Will excited and he wants to see more. It is never enough for him.

Hannibal grins and continues to take out body parts. He does it with ease and makes sure that every organ is taken out proper without any damages. He can hear Will panting and wonder if he is jerking off to his work. He wants to turn and see but he needs to finish this before people are looking for her. He has his gloves covered in blood and it still feels warm. He could feels Will's eyes watching. "I am done. I have much to do. I trust this will be our little secret right. Will. But, when I am done I can come by your room?" Hannibal says as he puts the organs in a cooler. He makes sure that Will doesn't tell anyone or he will have to kill him.

"Yes, of course. I never saw anything." Will states and tried to hide his boner. "Fine. Text me when you are done. I might be jerking off. Go!" He says in a timid voice and sees Hannibal disappear in the night.

Will goes to room and realizes that he is one sick fuck. He likes watching people getting killed or does he just like Hannibal. He is confused and aroused. He feels like he became another person at the crime scene. Should he go tell someone? Will waits for Hannibal to text him back before he jerk off to his twisted fantasy.

Will and Hannibal best friends?


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will talk about murder. Warning sexual content!

Will lays in his bed and doesn't dare touch himself. He is thinking about what he is doing or what he is will do with Hannibal. He watched him kill someone and he didn't faze him to call the cops. Hannibal trust him not to tell anyone. Will's body fidgets as he thinks about the killing. The blood was all over Hannibal's hands and the woman dead choking on her blood.

Then, his phone goes off and it Hannibal asking him to open the door. Will quivers and wonders if he should let Hannibal in. What if he is here to kill him? Will sits on his bed and contemplates what he should do. His phone starts to ring and Hannibal is calling him. Will wants to throw his phone but he answer it.

"Hello?" He says in a hushed tone and his breathe is uneven.

"Will, are you going to leave me here all night. I thought we were going to talk and such. Maybe have some fun. Please Will let me in. I just here to help you." Hannibal says in a husky voice and hopes that Will trust him.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asks before gets the door for Hannibal because he can't just trust him just yet.

"No, Will you are far to lovely to kill. I am done with my killing for the night. Please, Will it is getting chilly out here." He starts to plead with the young man and wants to get inside soon.

Will goes down the stairs, finally gets to the door, but he hesitance to open it. He looks up to see Hannibal devilish grin and handsome face. He blushes and opens the door for him.

"Hello, handsome. I am happy that you let me in. Show me to your room." Hannibal smiles at Will and lets him go first for a various reason. He wants to get a good look at his ass and wants to make sure no one is follow them. He could feel the sex frustration from Will.

Will says nothing and leads him to his room. His room is clean and he lets Hannibal in first. He watch the man take off his coat, then his jacket, and lastly his fancy tie. Will feels his body might over heat and needs to be touch. He feels attracted to Hannibal and he sees that he is fit. He is very handsome and he has a presence about him.

Hannibal walks around the small area and notes all the belongs that Will has in the room "Nice room. Nothing special. So Will what shall we talk about first murder or about how hard your cock?" Hannibal says as he pushes Will against the door. He can smell the lust and leans on him.

Will is shock and didn't have time to respond properly."Fuck me!" He shouts and his body grinds against Hannibal's body.

"Naught boy. Not on the first date. I can help with that." Hannibal says as his hand touches Will's crotch. He whimpers and needs his touch.

Hannibal goes on his knees, his hands carefully unzips Will's pants and removes his dark boxers. He smirks and looks up he sees Will is beet red. He is look at the ceiling and his hand on his forehead. Hannibal tease the weeping cock by licking and sucking the tip. Will moans loudly and his hands move to Hannibal's hair. He gets more of an approval to continue and licks the whole cock. He take the whole cock, starts to suck on it and bobs his head. Will pulls on Hannibal's perfect sandy hair, pants, moans, and groans as Hannibal give him a blow job. Hannibal he knows that Will is close to cum and stops. He looks at Will, he is out of breathe and needy

"Don't you dare stop! I am soo fucking close." Will pulls on his hair hard and forces his cock into Hannibal's mouth. He need to climax in mouth and like now. Hannibal grins, wants it rough and he finish Will off. His mouth is fills with cum and he takes in all in.

He gets up, takes Will to bed and hovers top of him. He roughly kisses him and glances at Will. His green eyes are wide and confused. He seems to be shocked because of the kiss.

"Now, can we talk?" Hannibal says as if this is going to be a normal conversation. He gets off Will and lays on the bed. He gets himself comfortable in the small bed and looks at Will.

Will is confused about the whole situation but he goes with. He straddles Hannibal and makes sure that he can't leave. "Yes." He says and grinds on Hannibal.

Hannibal grins and let Will play his game. "Why did the murder turn you on?"

Will looks at Hannibal with a twisted face and thinks about what he should say. He looks into Hannibal's lushes crimson eyes." I was always attracted to blood and gore. I saw my first dead body when I was ten and then I became so obsessed with death I love to watch people die. I can jerk off to gory horror movies. There must be something wrong with me right?" He blushes and looks away from Hannibal. He feels embarrassed telling this to a total stranger.

Hannibal listens to Will's soft but yet nervous voice. Will seems feel so delicate and hopeless. Hannibal's hands on his hips the whole time and doesn't break eye contact. Will turns his face way and Hannibal turns it back to him. "No, Will there is nothing wrong with you. You have blood-lust and I can help with that. " He leans up to Will's face and gently kisses him. He pulls him in close and they kisses for a minute.

Will feels breathless and is baffled that Hannibal keeps on kissing him. "How can you help me?" He stares at Hannibal and touches his face. He never touched anyone in this way and no one showed him this kind of affection.

"I will help you any way that I can Will." Hannibal smiles at Will and he can feel his heart beat. Hannibal wants to help Will but in another way. He will help feed his blood-lust.

Will lays next to Hannibal and cuddles into his body. "I don't what all this all means and I am used to being with other people. I don't know how to react to this." Will says as he gets closer to Hannibal. His mind is telling him to run but his body it telling him to stay. He likes feeling the warmth of another body and a handsome one.

Hannibal holds the smaller young man and kisses his forehead. "This can be anything that you want, Will. Now, our fates are forever entwined and we will be together from now on." He says, glances at Will, and he plays with his messy hair.

Will falls asleep in Hannibal arms and he didn't have a care in the world at that moment. Hannibal smiles and treasures this moment and hopes that he will remember this night. He knows that Will is unstable but he is so stunning as well. He watches Will sleep and he slowly go to sleep as well.

What will happen next to the lovely couple?


	3. Relationship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to class and meets people. Hannibal asks him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more fluff and cools down for a bit. Warning this chapter has history of self harm which makes a little angst.

Will wakes up with a man in his bed and tries to remember what happen last night. He blushes as he remember what happen but he doesn't know what to do next. He has to get to class in a hour or so and he couldn't just push this man off his bed.

"Will what are you moving about for?" Hannibal says and wakes up to the movement of the young man.

"Good morning?" Will says in a cracked voice and jumps out of bed. "I have to go take a shower." He says as he gathers what he needs and is about leave.

"Will? Are you ok?"Hannibal asks as he gets out bed. He straighten his clothes and hair. He know that he had to leave for classes soon.

"I don't know what to do?" Will says and looks at the ground. He never been in this situation with anyone. He doesn't know what this is with Hannibal.

"Well come here and I can show you." He grins and Will steps closer to him. Hannibal pulls him for a kiss, gentle at first and then becomes more rough. Will moans and clings to him. "Good bye, Will. Thank you for the fun night. I will keep in touch." Hannibal kisses his cheek and leaves the dorm.

Will is alone in his room and stands there in awe of what just happened. He snaps out of it goes to the shower and get ready for classes. Today, he has to go to his introduction of psychology class but, he didn't see why he is in that class. He think that psychology is a not a real science. Also, in that classes there were girls that seems to stare at him. This made him uncomfortable and he didn't want any kind of attention from people.

Today, in class it seem like time is moving so much slower. Will's mind seems to fade to Hannibal during class and his professor gets his attention.

"Will Graham what is the id?" The professor asks him and sees him blank at first.

Will is dumbfounded for a moment but then he remembers the answer."The id is part of the mind that always wants to be expressed, it wants instant gratification, and it doesn't care about the consequence of its actions." He states and sees that everyone is shocked with his responds.

"Very good, Will." The professor respond and gives him a smile. He continue the lectures and it happy that Will is learning.

After class, two girls went up to him and smile at him. "Hello, Will. We just wonder if you are single?" A red head ask and her friend is a brunette who is blushing.

Will has a confused face, fidgets with his stuff as he packs up for another class. He didn't want to talk them or know what they want from him.

"Well?" The brunette asks and wants to know more about Will. He seems be confused on what is going on.

"Sorry, who are you?" He asks the girls but he wants to leave. They have blocked his exits so he amuses them for the time being.

"I am Freddie Lound." The red head says with a grin and look at Will with lustful eyes.

"Sorry, my name is Alana Bloom. I was wonder if you were free to hangout?"The brunette says and give Will a warm smile.

"Who was that guy that you were with last night?" Freddie asks and Alana slaps her shoulder.

"You can't just ask that Freddie!" Alana says to her friend and feels embarrassed.

Will looks at them, pushes through them and leaves. He didn't have time for this and it is awkward to talk to them. He had to go to class before he is late. He takes a quick look at his phone and sees that Hannibal texted him.

What to go out tonight? My treat?-Hannibal

Will wonders what he should do and he has to respond before class. He decides on yes and text Hannibal back. Sure. My classes end at 7. Is that ok? - Will

Yes, that is fine. I will pick you up at your dorm. -Hannibal

Ok, thanks. See you then.-Will He text quickly and sits through his classes. He tries to focus but all he can think of is Hannibal and what he should wear. He is going on a out so he must look good. He never goes out and wonders if this is going to be date.

Will is done with classes and runs to his dorm. He tries to get ready but he didn't know what to wear. He like to wear his plaid shirts and t-shirts. He is guessing that Hannibal is taking him somewhere nice. Will hears his phone go off.

I am here? What is taking so long?-Hannibal

Will starts to panic and didn't know how to reply. He looks for a shirt, jacket that he could wear, and then he hears a knock at his door. He opens the door and sees Hannibal who us dress very elegantly. He is wearing a light green shirt with a black jacket, and light wash jeans. He look so handsome. Then there is Will who is a mess.

"Can I come in and help you?"Hannibal asks and sees that Will tried to put on some clothes that seem to fit together. He smiles at the young man and feels like Will needs him.

"Umm sure? I just didn't know where we are going? What to wear? I thought we are going somewhere fancy. Where are we going Hannibal?" Will says with a small smile and takes off his layers of shirts. He stands shirtless which think knowing that Hannibal is stand right there. He blushes and waits for Hannibal to pick something for him to wear. He didn't like his body because is it covers with self inflected scars. There were on his arms, hip bone, and his sides. Also, he is very pale and skinny. He compares himself to Hannibal who is tan, nicely built and wonders what he sees in him. He tries to cover them with his hands but he feels Hannibal's hands stop him.

Hannibal looks at the shirtless man in front of him with scars. He wonders what happen but as soon as Will covers himself he knows. He pushes Will's hands and lets his own hands trace the every little pink scar. It is Will's own doing but it has stop for a while. Hannibal gentle kiss his scars and holds him close.

Will blushes and allows the touching to go on. Hannibal touch is so gentle and caring. "Hannibal?" He whimpers out and looks at him. "What should I wear?"

Hannibal grins, looks through Will's clothes and it seems to be only filled with plaid shirts. "Will, do you own anything that is not plaid? Where you raised in a barn?" He says and he picks up a shirt.

"Ah, no I was raised in a city. Wait I might have a decent jacket and a few plain shirts." Will move towards his closet and pulls a brown jacket. He takes out a maroon shirt and looks at Hannibal for his approve.

"Put it on." Hannibal commands him but he helps him as well. He slowly buttons the shirt and sees that it has creases but there is nothing that he can do about that at the moment. Will puts on the jacket and gives him an awkward face.

"Well? How do I look?" Will wants Hannibal approval and doesn't want to look like a clown.

"I guess it will do. I need to take you shopping and get you some proper clothes. Anything else you to do before we leave?" Hannibal asks and sees a container that have pills in them. Will is medical but for what?

"Yes." He takes the orange container , takes one pill and drinks some water with it. Will tries to fix his hair but it is no use. "I am ready." He blushes and feels something lit up inside of him.

"Good, don't forget to lock the door." Hannibal smiles, watches Will go through his tasks of locking his room. They walk side by side and Hannibal takes Will's hand. However, he pushes away just for a moment and takes it back. Everyone who passed by them stare and Will is not liking it.

"Don't mind them, Will" Hannibal whispers into his ear and squeezes his hand.

"Hey, Will where are you going?" Alana asks as she sees Will with a man. She notices they are holding hands which seems odd.

"I am going out with ... Hannibal. Bye , we really have to go." Will pulls Hannibal away from her and wants to run away from her.

"Oh, have fun." Alana says as Will practical runs away from her. She puffs out a breathe of disappointment and of course the one guy that she likes is gay. Who is that guy?

"And what was that?" Hannibal asks once they are outside and sees that Will is uncomfortable with the woman.

"Nothing. Can we just go out?" Will pleads and wants to away from her.

"Ok" Hannibal doesn't asks anymore and leads Will to his car. He has a black Mercedes Benz which shocks Will.

"This is your car? Are you like rich?" Will questions but gets no responds.

Hannibal ignores the question. "Have you ever have French food?" He asks as they get into the car.

"No, but I am not a picky eater. Can we go now?" Will says and tries to relax.

Hannibal smirks, leans in and gentle kisses Will's lips. "Now, we can go."

The couples sits in the car in silence but neither mind. Hannibal's hand is firmly on Will's thigh and he puts his hand on top. He didn't know what to do but this feels right. He is not used this kind of contact but Hannibal is not like other people. He starting to like him rather fearing him but this is the first mistake. What is going to happen next?


	4. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will go on a date and have a bit fun after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has gore.

The car stops at a small cafe and it looks very nice. Will has never been here but then again he doesn't really go out much. He gets out of the car and Hannibal follows. Will tries to fix himself before they go in.

"Will you look fine." Hannibal says as he helps him brushes off something on his jacket. He smiles and kisses Will's gentle.

Will blushes and holds Hannibal's hand out of worry. "Thanks. You come here often?" He asks as they enter and doesn't notice that he is still holding Hannibal's hand.

"I have been here a few times. It is a nice cafe and very peaceful. I thought that you might like it." He smiles and walks over their table. He pulls the chair for Will and sits after him.

"Thank you." Will is still flushed and doesn't know how to act. This is first date ever and he didn't want to do anything wrong. He looks at the menu and feels Hannibal's hand touching him. He moved his hand and puts it in his lap.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Hannibal says to the reactions.

Will shakes his head and says" I am sorry. I have never been on a date. Also, I have never been in a relationship and I don't feel comfortable yet. I am just very overwhelm at the moment. It is me not you." Will says in a speedy tone.

"That is very understandable. We can take small steps." Hannibal says with a grin and will use this to his advantage. "See anything that you like?" He changes the subjects and hopes that Will finds something to his liking.

"Hmm the teriyaki chicken with rice sound good. I am not a picky eater" Will says and smiles at him.

"Good choice." Hannibal says, gets the waiter and gives him their orders. He nods and asked if they will have wine. "Yes for me only. Thank you." He smiles and the waiter leaves them.

Will's face looks confused and wonders how Hannibal knew that he was not of drinking age."How did you know that I am under 21?" He wonder how old Hannibal is.

"Will, you have a young face and you live in the freshmen floor. I am 25 if you are wondering." Hannibal says in a gentle tone and sees the shock in Will's face.

"Wow, I would never guess that. I would think that you were a bit younger. Do I really look that young?" Will asks and pouts a little.

Hannibal touches Will's face which is clean shaved today." Thank you. Yes, when you shave your handsome face."

Will moves towards Hannibal's touch and feel so safe. However, when the waiter comes by Will turns away. He doesn't want to but he feels so awkward showing affection in front of people. He doesn't know how to act in front people in general. He hopes that Hannibal isn't to mad at him.

The food is steaming from the plates and Will is grinning with happiness. His dish looks so good and he digs in. He stops, slows down and see Hannibal is watching him.

"Are you that hungry or is your meal very good?" Hannibal chuckles as he watches the young man eat.

Will swallows his food before talking."Both. I am sorry. I don't know how to act with people or with someone I like." He lowers his head in shame and wonder how this is going to end.

"Will? It is fine. I understand that you are different and not social person. It is nothing to be ashamed of." Hannibal says in a soothing tone and holds his hand as comfort

He looks up and gives Hannibal a small smile. Will eats at a normal pace and see that Hannibal eating as well. They finish their meals and they slowly get to know each other.

"Would you like to eat any kind of desert? Or make be tea or coffee? They have a wide selection." Hannibal ask Will as his hand traces a circle on his hand. He seem so clam and relax at the moment.

"I would love some dark roast coffee. I might not be able to sleep but it will be worth it." Will says and laughs a little at himself.

"A coffee it will be. Then, I shall get a latte." Hannibal calls over the waiter and gets their orders. Soon, they receive their hot beverages and they smile at each other.

"Thank you for this. I had never had this much fun. I never really go out. I hope we can do this again." Will says and drinks his coffee. The coffee had a smoky flavor but it a good dark roast.

"Will, the night is not over yet." Hannibal grins at him and sips his latte. He planed something else to get Will sexual aroused. He needed more meat for a dinner that is coming up soon.

"Oh? Do you have something planed, Hannibal?" Will asks and wonders what will happen next. He drinks his coffee and his minds ponders to ideas. He doesn't know if it is something good or bad.

"Well we can go now? If you would like." Hannibal asks and sees that Will wants to know what will happen next. Will nods his head and drinks the rest of his coffee. Hannibal leaves enough money for the check and tip. He pulls his arm for Will to take."Follow me."

Will does what he is told and holds on to Hannibal. He hears his racing heart and wonders what will happen next. He feels his pants tighten as well.

Hannibal and Will walk down the street and then the victim is sight. Hannibal pushes Will against a wall and kisses him. Will is shocked but he goes with it. Then, when the man walks by them Hannibal takes his arm and drags him in the alley. He muffs his scream and kills him with ease and makes sure that Will can see the gore. Hannibal smiles as he does it and feel he is doing the world a favor.

Will watches and enjoys the blood dripping into the drain. His eyes focus on Hannibal's hands and sees how they kill the man. He is choking the man with a smile on his face. Will's breath shortens and his pants get tighter. The gore wakes up something inside of Will and he can't control himself. His body is enjoying the death of this person and this is not normal. He hopes that Hannibal doesn't look at him. However, he turns and gives him a seductive look. Will muffs his moan and tries to stay calm. He feels like his body is in heat and he needs sexual release.

The man is an average size but he had great muscle composition. He could be used to for many dishes Hannibal so please to do. Hannibal knew this man and he was always rude to the staff at the cafe. He would never tip well but he always had the money to do it. He had a huge ego and didn't care for others. Hannibal could hear Will's breathe and he know that he is very sexual aroused. He need to be please soon but not here.

"Will get the car over here." Hannibal hands him the keys and Will does it. The car is moved right where the dead man is. Will opens the trunk and Hannibal carries the body.

Then, Hannibal drives to his home and knows that Will is staying the night. Will feels his pants becoming more restricted for him.

"Hannibal, I am soo hard." Will whines and wants to sexual active at the moment. He slowly unbuttons his pants to give his hard on some air. He wants to stroke himself but he wants Hannibal to give him pleasure.

"I know, Will. We will be at my home soon." Hannibal says as he drives. His hand on Will's lap and he hears whimper to his touch. He is going to have fun tonight. The night just started and more fun is on the way.


End file.
